


Danganronpa: Stuck in a Dream

by NatStudios



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatStudios/pseuds/NatStudios
Summary: This is a work in progress. More should be added soon! Please be patient as writing block hits me hard sometimes.
Kudos: 1





	Danganronpa: Stuck in a Dream

"Hey, wake up! Now's not the time to be sleeping!" The blueish haired male slowly opened his eyes, immediately realizing he wasn't on land, but rather falling. “Oh my god! I’m falling!”. “Yeah! You are falling! We’ve been falling for like an hour!”. He looked over at who was talking. It was a female with brown hair. Even though he recognized her, he didn’t recognize what she was wearing. “What are you wearing?”. “I don’t know. I just woke up wearing this. I assume you are the same”. He looks down to find out that he was also wearing a different outfit. “So uh- What’s going to happen when we reach the bottom?”. “I don’t know. Considering it’s been about an hour since I woke up and we’re still falling. It may be a long time-”. 

Despite not seeing any floor to fall onto, He soon felt a great impact. He winces slightly from the pain. He opened his eyes again. The female was gone. He was on the floor. And despite falling for about an hour, according to her at least, The only pain he felt was from the impact. And even so the pain was equivalent to failing a trust fall. “Where did Maki go?” he says

There was no point in worrying about her right now, she was probably able to keep herself safe. He felt his back to find there was sheath. He pulled out a sword. “How am I supposed to use this- I don’t know how to use a sword” he carefully placed it back in the sheath. Other than the sword, he didn’t have anything else on him. He started walking around, hoping he could find Maki, or maybe someone else? He quickly noticed the place was filled with cliffs. If he wanted to travel around, he would have to slide down the cliffs.

He looked down the cliff, nervous. But he quickly put his nerves aside and slid down the cliff. He kept walking. As he walked some projectiles were thrown at him by strange creatures. He ducked and carefully ran away. He soon found 3 eyes with a sign. He assumed it was a puzzle of some sorts. It didn’t take him long to solve it. A bridge appeared. He quietly kept walking, sliding down more cliffs. He found an area with a bunch of puffy blobs. He notices a dark figure moving around and hiding behind them.

He figured it was just a creature of sorts, and provoking it probably wouldn’t be a very good idea. He found that one of the puffy blobs was blocking the way. He took a deep breath and went to move the puffy blob, hoping it wouldn’t hurt him. The moment he touched it, it broke apart, revealing Maki hiding inside. “Hey! Don’t attack me! Do you wanna die!” Maki yelled, obviously startled. “I-It’s just me” He says. “Saihara?” Maki asks “So there you are! I was worried about you”.

“Yeah… I was worried about you too” Shuichi says “We should find our way out here if we can”. “Where are we anyways?” Maki asks. “I don’t know…”. “Well that’s fair. You can lead the way”. He nodded and started walking again. Though he must have been slow because Maki became impatient. “Could you go any slower?!” she yells before running ahead of Shuichi. He sighed and walked after her. She needed to be a little more cautious considering they were in a new place. Eventually he caught up to her, but only because she had stopped running. She was looking up at a pillar.

“Hey. Do you see that shadow up there?” she pointed up. He looked up. The silhouette looked familiar, but he didn’t take much note of that. He nodded. Without a warning they started attacking. “Maki run!” Shuichi yelled. But she was way ahead of him, she was already gone. He started running away while also trying his best to avoid the attacks. Eventually they made it to the end of the cliff. “Shuichi, Slide down!” Maki yelled before sliding down

He followed her. Continuing to try to dodge the attacks. When he made it to the bottom of the cliff. Maki wasn’t there. “She must have gone ahead,” Shuichi says. Before walking around. He found a strange town filled with buildings. He tried going into the buildings but most of them were locked. Except for the castle in the middle. He walked in, hoping to find Maki. But she wasn’t there. There was only a hooded figure.

In a panic he grabbed his sword and pointed it at them. “Hey Hey! P-Please- Put the sword away… I’m not going to hurt you-. Just put the sword down and I can explain”. Shuichi sighed and lowered the sword. “So Shuichi-”. He pointed the sword at them again “How do you know my name!”. “Wait- This is a big misunderstanding!” They say. Maki walks in. “Shuichi! There you are!”. “Is that really…” The hooded figure says

But before they can finish their sentence they are hit by a purple haired male on a bike. Shuichi looked over as the hooded figure got launched into a wall. He then looked over at the male. He quickly recognized him. “K-Kokichi!?” he says. “Who?” Kokichi? says “I don’t know anyone named Kokichi”. Maki looked at him “You were the one who was attacking us in that cliff area!” she yelled. “Maybe…” He says

“I’m gonna kill him!” she yells. “Maki! We can’t attack him!” Shuichi says. “Too bad!” she says. “Kokichi! Be careful!” He yells. “I dunno who that is but I’ll be careful” Kokichi says. Maki grabbed her axe and tried to attack Kokichi. He dodged. “Maki, Where did you get an axe?” Shuichi asks. “How did you get a sword?” She asks. Shuichi sighs and tries talking to Kokichi “H-Hey! Can we just- not fight”. Kokichi ignores and starts attacking them

“Just- Please- Stop attacking us” He says. “Fine. My bike is running out of gas anyways” Kokichi says and rides away. “Damn it!” Maki says. “Are you two ok?” The hooded figure runs over. “I’m more worried about you… you got slammed into a wall… with a bike-” Shuichi says. “I’m fine. Can I introduce myself without you threatening me with a sword?” They ask. Shuichi nodded. “Are you going to keep that hood on forever? It’s really hard to hear you” Maki asks

“Oh. No. I was planning on taking it off anyways” they say. They then remove the hood, revealing a purple spikey haired male, though most of the hair was inside of his hat. “Kaito!?” Shuichi and Maki say together. “I’m sorry I threatened you with a sword,” Shuichi says. “It’s cool bro,” Kaito says. Maki hugs him. “Maki roll!” He smiles. “This reunion is nice but I was wondering… Why didn’t Kokichi know who he was?” Shuichi asks.  
“Hmm… I don’t know” Kaito says “I mean… we all know who we are”. “Right,” Shuichi says. “So how do we leave” Maki says “I want to get out as soon as possible”. “I believe we go east,” Kaito says. “Ok… I’m going” Maki leaves. “Maki Roll wait! We should probably go together,” he says. But Maki didn’t listen. “Well I guess we should go after her-” Shuichi says. “Yeah” Kaito says “You lead the way!”

Shuichi nods and starts walking out of the castle. They reach a door. “Shuichi… Are you ready?” Kaito asks. Shuichi stays silent. “Of course it’s your choice. If you think this will be too dangerous you don’t have to do it”. Shuichi sighed and walked into the door. Kaito followed him. Once they both passed the door, Kaito closed the door behind them. They kept walking. Soon they made it to a field

“Hey look- a sign” Kaito says. Shuichi looks at the sign and reads it aloud “Enemies ahead. You’re going to die. Signed, Lancer”. “Huh?” Kaito says “Who’s Lancer?”. “I don’t know… I was hoping you did,” Shuichi says. They just kept walking. They ran into a weird snake looking enemy. “W-What do we do?” Kaito asks. “I’ve got this-” Shuichi says. “Uhm- Uh… Please quit fighting” he says in a panic. 

“That’s all you have?” Kaito asks. “That makes sense” The enemy says and lowers it’s weapon. “That worked?” Kaito asks. “Thank you,” Shuichi nodded and walked past the enemy. Kaito followed him hesitantly. As they kept walking they found Kokichi. Who was just standing there. Shuichi kept walking. “Hey! You guys aren’t going to say Hi” Kokichi asks. “Not really…” Shuichi says. “You attacked me with a bike-” Kaito says

“Fine- Have fun getting attacked,” Kokichi says. “Yeah… Ok” Shuichi keeps walking. “So… how did you learn to use the sword-” Kaito asks “I mean… I’ve never seen you use a sword before”. “I don’t know… I just saw the sword and using it seemed like second nature-” Shuichi says. “Hm… That’s odd” Kaito says. “Do you have any special abilities?” Shuichi asks. “Oh yeah!” Kaito says. Kaito put his hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. Shuichi waited as the pain he didn’t even notice he had disappeared

“D-Did you just heal me?” Shuichi asks. Kaito nods. “That’s cool,” Shuichi says. “I can also do a pacify spell. I would test it on you but that would probably be a bad idea”. Shuichi nodded. “Look… another sign-” Shuichi pointed to the sign and read it allowed “Check the clock. In order to solve this puzzle, you’ll have to hurry”. “A puzzle?” Kaito asks. Shuichi nods. He looks at the clock. “Shuichi! There are spikes blocking the path!” Kaito says and points to some spikes.

Shuichi touched the clock, causing the squares on the floor to start glowing. Kaito looked over. “How do you keep doing these things? It’s like you know what you're doing” he says. The squares stop glowing. “Huh?” Kaito says. “The clock ran out of time. There is a time limit” Shuichi says “I think we’re supposed to step on the lighting squares”. He touches the clock again and they run over to the glowing squares.

Eventually the spikes lower, clearing the path. “Good job Shuichi! This is why you’re my sidekick” Kaito says. Shuichi keeps walking. He stops at another sign. “Beware the maze of death. Prepare to get lost, Clowns. Signed, Lancer” he says. “Damn- This lancer guy is crazy” Kaito says. Shuichi stared at the sign, He was thinking of something. “Is something wrong?” Kaito asks. “No… I was just thinking” Shuichi keeps moving

“Look!” Kaito pointed to a pink looking blob “I-Is that-”. Shuichi looked over… “T-That’s a dead body…” he walked over to it. “The wound is pretty fresh, showing that they have died recently, though an exact time of death can’t be given. The wound is located on it’s back. The wound was made with a large sharp object. Like a large sword, or an axe” he says. Kaito looks over at him. “We should get going-” Shuichi says and keeps walking

He kept walking. More dead bodies were scattered everywhere, all with similar wounds as the other. He walked over to what looked like a treasure chest. Inside it was a single white ribbon. “Woah! That’s a cool looking ribbon!” Kaito says “I think it would look on you”. Shuichi grabbed the ribbon and went over to Kaito, carefully tying it to Kaito’s scarf. “O-Oh… Thanks… It’s very pretty, Shuichi” he says.”

Shuichi smiles a little and keeps walking. Eventually they ran into Kokichi again. “Ugh! You again!” Kaito says. “Hang on… I wanna test something” Shuichi says. He looks over at Kokichi “So the name Kokichi doesn’t ring a bell?” He asks. “Nope! I don’t know anyone named Kokichi” Kokichi says. “Ok… here is another question… what about Lancer… does that name ring a bell”. “Of course! That’s my name after all!” Kokichi says. “That was you!?” Kaito asks

“Of course that was me! You didn’t know?” Kokichi asks. “Yeah… anyways… what do you want?” Kaito asks. “Well! I created a team of bad guys to beat you up!” Kokichi says. And like that, three enemies start attacking Shuichi. “Uhm… Uh… Out of everyone… I’m glad… I uhm… get to fight you” Shuichi said in a panic. The enemies all seemed flattered and stopped attacking. “H-How did that work?” Kokichi asks

“Your team is full of support enemies, none of their attacks line up or work together. Also, all of your team members are easily flattered” Shuichi says. “Good Job!” Kaito says. “Thank you!” Kokichi says. “I… I wasn’t talking to you… you lost-” Kaito says. “Aw… but… I did a good job… right?” Kokichi asks. “No… Not really” Kaito says. “Aw…” Kokichi says

“We should get going…” Shuichi says and keeps walking. They run into another puzzle. “Another one-” Kaito says. Shuichi touches the clock again and the squares start glowing again. They try stepping on the squares but three light up. It was impossible to step on all three squares without three people. “I don’t think we can do this puzzle without someone else” Shuichi says “There aren’t any spikes so maybe we should just move on”.

Shuichi keeps walking. They found a door, and standing in front of it was Maki. “Maki Roll!” Kaito says. “Ugh… this door won’t open,” Maki says. “Uhm… Maki… The puzzle back there is needed to open the door” Shuichi says. “I’m no good with puzzles,” Maki says. “How did you get through the other puzzle?” Kaito asks. “I walked on the spikes,” She says. “How did you do that?” Shuichi asks. 

“That’s not important! Just do the puzzle and I can leave” She says. “We uhm… We need you to help up,” he says. “So you’re saying I have to join you guys?” she asks. He nods. Maki sighs “Fine- Just lead the way I guess”. Shuichi nods and walks over to the puzzle. Together they completed the puzzle. And the door opened. They all walked over to the door but there was someone blocking the path. Or something? It was hard to tell if it could really be considered a person.

It looked like a person. But it didn’t have a body. It just had a head and legs. “Doesn’t that look like Kiibo?” Shuichi asks. “No… Kiibo kinda… had arms… and a body… this just has legs” Kaito says. “It doesn’t matter. Maybe we could get him… to leave…?” Shuichi asks. “Yeah… I could kill it” Maki says. “Maki! No… Maybe you could… uhm… compliment him…” Shuichi says. “Ok… Hey buddy… I uhm… Like the axe in your face” Maki attacked him.

“M-Maki… that was…” Shuichi says. “Whatever… It's gone now so we can leave!” Maki says and starts walking towards the door. Shuichi sighed and walked after her. Kaito followed. They run into Kokichi. “You again?” Kaito asks. “Hey guys! I took your advice!” Kokichi says “I made a better team!”. “You gave him advice!?” Maki asks. “Hehehe! Now you’re dead for sure!” Kokichi says. Maki dashed over to Kokichi, choking him. “Shut up! What do you want from us!” She yells

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. More should be added soon! Please be patient as writing block hits me hard sometimes.


End file.
